Networks can control various devices. Conventionally, each device that is connected to the network can receive and send data to the network controller. In order to send and receive the data, a network controller may need to identify each of the devices. Typically, a user enters the details of the device through a user interface into the network controller. The user also typically configures network settings for the device by providing or identifying a network address, and insures that the device and network use the proper network type and implementation. These items often require decisions by the end-user when installing a new, or uncommissioned, piece of equipment.
In addition, the user may also have to confirm that the latest software/firmware is installed on the device. For one or two devices, this is not too difficult of a task, but scale this to fifty or one hundred devices, and it becomes a daunting task both from a complexity and a time standpoint. Furthermore, the user must keep track of devices as they are removed or added to the network. For example, consider the case where the network was hardwired into a premises and the user was leaving the premises. It would take a considerable amount of time to remove each individual device from the network.
Furthermore, “older” equipment typically connects to central control using dedicated wiring, whether that is proprietary or standards based such as RS-485, RS-232 and the like. However, networking systems do not always have robust IP address management and network access management and are not receptive to changes over time. As a result, there can be a loss of communication with networked devices.
The above described problems may result in a lack of customer satisfaction in a networking system due to the difficulty in setting up the networking system as well as the system performance.